


For Steven

by Mini_Crushies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Are You My Dad, Death, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Crushies/pseuds/Mini_Crushies
Summary: Just an alternate ending for Are You My Dad that I thought of last night.





	For Steven

“Don’t bother listening to that Steven,” Aquamarine purred, shooing Steven away. “He's not My Dad.” She pulled the at the ribbon in her hair and jerked it into the shape of a wand, huge smile crossing her face. 

Smiling, she aimed it at Steven, making a blue orb surround him. His eyes went wide as she lifted him into the air and spun him around as fast as she could. “Whooaaa!” Steven shouted as the blue orb around Steven disappeared and he flew straight into a tree.

The moment he hit the tree, there was a loud smack. It was only for a brief moment that he felt pain throughout his entire body, then he stopped feeling anything entirely. He fell on the ground and let out a small groan.

He lifted up his head and stared at Aquamarine and Topaz, who were walking toward the other end of the forest. He was breathing heavily and tried reaching out toward the two Homeworld gems, but he could hardly get himself to move.

He started to close his eyes and his breathing started to slow down, and just whimpered. “No,” he said, barely above a whisper. “They can't…take them.” The world around him started to become a blur and he closed his eyes. 

He took one last breath in, and then, he stopped moving.

**********

“What are we doing again?” Amethyst asked, looking around the forest.

“We’re looking for Steven, he should've been home by now,” Garnet responded, adjusting her visor. “He should be around here somewhere.” 

“Well wherever he is I hope he's okay,” Pearl said with worry in her voice. “It’s sunset and it's going to get dark before we know it, and I don't want Steven being out after dark.”

“Relax, P, I’m sure he’s fine,” Amethyst said, kicking a few rocks as she walked around. She peeked over the side of a tree, and a smile crossed her face. “Hey, guys, I found him!” She says, running up to Steven, who was lying down motionless on the ground.

Pearl and Garnet ran up over to Amethyst, who was still smiling. “I told you he's fine, he's just asleep!” She knelt down to Steven’s height and started poking him, trying to wake him up. “C’mon Steven, nap time's over!”

He didn't respond or even move, which made Amethyst a little annoyed. “Come on, dude, wake up,” she said, though he still didn't move. 

“Something’s wrong,” Garnet said, walking up to him. She picked him up off the floor and held him in her arms. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly opened, and this is what made Garnet gasp. “Steven, wake up, now,” She declared, but there was still no response.

Garnet put his chest up to her ear, listening for a sound, though there was none. At this moment, Garnet realized what had happened, and quickly dropped Steven in shock.

“GARNET!” Pearl shouted, running up to her. She saw the fear on Garnet's face, and immediately knew that something was wrong. 

“Steven, h-he doesn't, he’s -” she tried her hardest to keep herself from crying, but it didn't work. Tears were visible under her visor, and then, realization hit everyone. 

“Oh no,” Pearl said, quickly grabbing Steven to check for a pulse, gasping once she realized he didn't have one. Tears started to form and before she knew it, she was crying as well. “No no no!” She shouts. “W-who did this?!”

Amethyst looks back at fourth at Pearl and Garnet, confused at what was going on. “No way,” she says, her voice starting to break. “Don’t tell me Steven is -”

It was quiet for a moment, when Amethyst started crying as well. “How did this happen?” She asked, trying to force herself not to cry. “I mean, he doesn't have any injuries on his body, so how did this happen?!”

“I don't know,” Garnet said in a weak voice.

“You don't think it was that gem, do you?” Pearl asked, touching Steven's cheek gently, letting her tears flow freely. 

Garnet went quiet and she clenched her fist. “We’ll find who did this and we’ll make them pay,” she growls. 

Pearl just gently picked up Steven and held him like a baby, wiping away her tears with one hand. “For Steven,” Pearl said softly.

“Right,” everyone said together. “For Steven.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me.


End file.
